Live In Love
by facingyourfailure
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are in love. Nothing can stop it, nothing can change it. They fall for one another, loving each other through everything. Will they live out the name 'Zanessa?
1. The Photoshoot

**(A/N: Hey guys! Yes, another new story. Except this one will be really easy. I have been watching a Zanessa story on you tube, by a girl named vanillaprincessx. If you wanna see the story, go to ****/vanillaprincessx**** . I'm just taking the story and putting it into actual words, because I love the story so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Everyone has heard about the great cast of High School Musical right? High School Musical staring 6 people, which are now household names. They would be Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman. This record-breaking Disney movie was the lift-off of the greatest time in these star's careers.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM (time passer)

We now are at a photo shoot with these stars, of course one promoting High School Musical. They are right in the middle of preparing.

Vanessa was standing and looking at herself in the mirror, gently swaying the knee length, red dress she had on. She was wearing red bracelets and cute red ballet flats to match.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

Ashley and Lucas had been standing by her, watching her. They were getting ready also, and talking to each other.

"You look FABULOUS!" They answered in unison.

"Hey, where is Zac?" Ashley asked to the other two.

"I don't know..." Lucas started to answer, cut off by Vanessa's cell phone ringing.

Vanessa took the cell phone out of her pocketbook, flipping open her phone, and putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

"Hey V! Look, I have something to ask you." Vanessa heard the other voice and smiled; it was Zac. She had a crush on him and vice versa, but they both hadn't told each other yet. Maybe today would be the day.

"Well I have something to ask you, would you like to come back to my house with everyone after the photo shoot? I'm having a sleep over with the cast, and my parents are out of town so it should be okay"

"Yeah, sure. I can tell you than. By the way, I am just about to come through the door. See ya"

"See ya" Vanessa says, and they both hang up their phones. Vanessa turns back to the other two, who were waiting patiently while she was on the phone.

"He's he-" She was cut off mid-sentence by someone else.

"WHAT TEAM!?" Zac bellowed, probably a way of telling everyone that he was there.

"WILDCATS!!" The others responded, going on with their famous chant. Vanessa started laughing at how random Zac can be a sometimes.

"Zac! Where were you?" she asked him.

"Just getting something, I have something to tell you" He replied. He suddenly felt really nervous.

"Well tell me, and quick." Vanessa said a little impatiently, wanting to know what Zac was going to say before they got interrupted.

"Okay... but don't laugh, you promise not to?" He asked.

Vanessa promises, and Zac goes on speaking.

"Okay...I...er…" Zac gets interrupted, by none other than Ashley.

"Come on guys! The photo shoot is gonna start now!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Alright, tell me later. Now come on!" Vanessa says, and runs off to the photo shoot in a fit of giggles.

Everybody goes to the photo shoot, and they are greeted by the photographer.(I'm gonna give the photographer a name. We will call him Alex LOL random name)

"Welcome, welcome my young stars. Let us start with the wildcats all together, yes that's all of you in wildcat gear now go, go, go!!" Alex greeted them, and they all scurried off to go get dressed.

Everybody gets dressed and the first part of the photo shoot begins. The first picture is Corbin, Vanessa, Monique, Ashley and Lucas in a semi circle, holding a basketball in the middle of them. They all have both hands on the basket ball and are smiling. The next picture was the full cast striking poses. Corbin looked casual, his hands at waist level and his feet spread apart. Vanessa put her left foot in front of her right and her left arm behind her back with her right arm at her side. Zac had turned his body so that he was standing with his left leg in front, and right leg behind it slightly bent. He had both his arms out, his right arm behind him and his left arm in front of him, bended at the elbow. He put his right arm lower than his left arm. Ashley, in total Sharpay fashion, held her right arm up with her index finger pointed toward the sky, her left hand resting on her hip. Monique pulled a total gangster look, using her arms to hug herself. Lucas put his left hand on his chest, his other arm out at a diagonal. They had 2 more pictures as wildcats, and now Alex was ready for something else. He was ready for couples. So he took Corbin and Monique to pose first.

"Mr. Bleu and Miss Coleman, remember you are in love in high school musical, act like it please!!" Alex said. Corbin and Monique started their pictures, first they were back to back, than they crouched down, Corbin behind Monique with Monique leaning to the left and Corbin to the right. They than did one more back to back.

"Corbin single! One, two, three GO!" Alexander said. Corbin posed, and Alex took pictures.

"Miss Tisdale and Mr. Grabeel, you are family, so show your family spirit! And...go!" Ashley and Lucas did a couple of poses, the second in total Sharpay and Ryan matter with Ashley looking disgusted like when she sees Gabriella with Troy for the first time, with Lucas standing behind her with a disgusted face on.

"Alright! Let's have Miss Tisdale single followed by Mr. Grabeel, now GO!"

Ashley did a couple of poses, as did Lucas. Alex finished with them and went on to the last 2 who were remaining, Zac and Vanessa.

"Thank you, thank you. Now Miss Hudgens and Mr. Efron?..." He trails off, but than shakes his head.

"Maybe not, how about singles and together later? hmmmm, go!" Alex said, loving how this photo shoot was working out.

Doing as they were told, Vanessa started posing first, followed by Zac.

"Okay next we have some group pictures, GO!" Alex said. The three girls started posing first; they were now out of their wildcat attire and into dresses. Ashley's was black with a blue bow, Monique's was red with gold details, and Vanessa was white with a pink bow. They did other together pictures with the guys, some with guys alone. They also changed to look like they did during the summer, for High School Musical 2.

"Zachary, Vanessa come, now make the love, you are supposed to be a couple in high school musical, now love for the camera please, GO!" Alex said.

Zac and Nessa look at each other awkwardly; they know they are just friends. They gingerly begin to pose, looking a little shy around one another. But they began to relax, and the sparks had started to fly. You could just taste the chemistry between these two. Alex loved this and decided to take it up a notch.

"Now, I know your not dating but can i have a quick one for the camera?" Alex asked. Zac and Vanessa shrugged, and they hugged each other.

"No, no, no! A kiss!" Alex exclaimed.

Zac and Vanessa look toward each other, and kissed as quick as they could.

_Wow! Talk about sparks!_ Vanessa thought to herself, evidently enjoying the kiss.

_GIMME MORE!_ Zac thought, I guess he liked the kiss, to put it mildly.

"Alright, not as romantic as i expected, but rather stiff and nervous, but it will do" Alex said, obviously loving he got a kiss. Now singles, go!" The whole cast than had singles, not in their wildcat gear.

"Beautiful! Okay you are free to go! See you at the next one!" Alex said, wrapping up the photo shoot.

"Bye!" The cast say in unison. They grab their stuff and leave.

"Hey guys, before you go don't forget my house at 5:00 p.m. For an ace sleepover! My parents are away so no problems!" Vanessa said.

"Okay, see you than!" The other two girls respond.

Everyone goes home and Vanessa doesn't have a ride.

"Nessa, who's taking you home? Shall i take you, i need to talk to you about something also" Zac offered.

A/N: So what does Zac want to tell Nessa? What will the others think of the photo shoot? Why was Zac late? Find out next chapter!


	2. The Sleepover

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Remember, I can't take all the credit here. It all originated off of Vanillaprincessx's work. So that's why it doesn't really sound like mine.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

Recap:

The cast had a photo shoot, and Vanessa decided to have a sleepover with everyone. Zac says he wants to tell her something, but what is it?

CHAPTER 2

_"Nessa, who's taking you home? Shall I take you, I need to talk to you about something also" Zac offered._

"Yeah, sure...hey I have a great idea! If we stop at your house on the way, you get your stuff and than help me set up!" Nessa suggested, flashing Zac a smile.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Erm Nessa, I…err…have something to say" Zac said, beginning to get a little nervous again.

"Yes…?" Vanessa urged him, making motions with her hands for him to spit it out already.

"I…well you have to promise not to laugh!" Zac starts and Vanessa promises him, mentally screaming _JUST SAY IT ALREADY ZAC!!_

"Well, look I don't know how you feel, but I…" Zac stumbles off in his words, quickly regaining his confidence though. _Here I go! _He thinks to himself.

"I… I… I…" Zac starts, still stuttering, mentally cursing himself for his nervous habit as Vanessa's phone starts to ring.

"Sorry!" Vanessa apologizes, and than answers her phone "Hello, Nessa speaking!" She greeted whoever was on the other line.

"Hey Nessa! Just hoping you had a good photo shoot and how are things going with Zac? Did you tell him you fancy him yet?" Vanessa smiled, hearing her sister voice on the other line, it being no other than Miss Stella Hudgens herself.

"Hey Stella! Stella, Zac's sitting right next to me! Good thing I am not on loudspeaker!" Vanessa than lowered her voice and whispered into the receiver.

"In the photo shoot I had to kiss him!" She whispers excitedly.

"Oh my god! Did you feel sparks?" Stella asked like a little kid in a candy shop, obviously wanting more details on the subject.

"Yes! But he wants to tell me something, and I don't know what! It's so annoying because every time he tries he gets distracted e.g. YOUR CALL!" Vanessa gave a small laugh and continued.

"But I don't mind, I hope it's that he loves me!" Vanessa exclaimed, though not too loud so a certain blue-eyed boy sitting next to her wouldn't hear.

"AHH! Anyway, Mom is nagging saying it's time for another shopping trip, so see you when we are back sis!" With that, they hang up.

"Who was that?" Zac asked curiously, wanting to know who his friend was giggling with over the phone.

"Erm… just Stella!" Vanessa laughs nervously, hoping he didn't hear anything while she got a little caught up in the moment.

"Oh, what did she want?"

"Uh…erm…well…" Vanessa stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Go on…" Zac said, now getting his turn to urge some one.

"Well…she just wanted to know about the photo shoot" Vanessa said casually.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It is now later, at Vanessa's house and everyone is about to arrive.

"Yo Nessa! Luc, Mo, Ash and I are here!" Corbin shouted as he walked to the door way leading into the house, Lucas following behind him.

"Hey, come on in! Wait, where are Ash and Mo?" Vanessa asked, looking around the two boys confusedly.

"HEY, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Ashley yelled.

"There!" Corbin says, and everyone bursts out laughing.

"What?" Ashley asked, her turn to be confused.

"Oh, nothing" Vanessa manages while she is laughing.

"Alright, well let's start with Spin the Bottle!" Ashley said.

So everyone sits down and begins to play. They give the bottle a spin and it lands on…

"Ha-ha it's you Mo! With….Corbin, hehe!" Vanessa said.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Monique asked, secretly happy it's with Corbin.

"This time a quick kiss will do!" Ashley explained happily and both she and Nessa grinned, knowing about Mo's secret crush on a certain wild-haired boy.

So the two look at each other awkwardly, before both leaning in and giving each a quick kiss.

"Alright I'm spinning, and it's gonna be... Ashley and I?!" Corbin exclaimed.

Everyone laughs; knowing Corbin is a comedian. Ashley and Corbin kiss, and Ashley grimaces as she pulls back.

"Ew, never again Corbin! You are just a friend, and it's going to stay that way! Okay this time it's Nessa and… Zac! Woooo!" Ashley howled, loving the fact that Zac liked Nessa and vice versa.

Nessa looked at Zac and Zac looked at Nessa. They kissed, but it was just a quick peck. You could tell both enjoyed it though, remember the photo shoot?

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare!" Lucas suggested, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go first. Zac and Ness, can you please leave the room?" Corbin asks, looking over at the two. Zac and Ness look at each other and Zac shrugs, and they both leave the room. Corbin goes on with what he was saying.

"Look you guys I know perfectly well that Zac fancies Nessa, does Nessa fancy…" Before he could finish, the two girls chime in.

"She does!" They say in unison.

"That's awesome, now in this game of truth or dare, we need to try to get them together like 'Who do you fancy in H.S.M. and things like that, and choosing games and dares that would get them together. Okay well since it's my turn, I will start with Zac." Corbin said.

Lucas decides to go get them, and Zac and Nessa come back in.

"Hey Zac, it's your turn. I'm going to ask you a truth." Corbin said to Zac.

"Wait, I need to tell you something! It's…" Zac protests, but gets cut off.

"No! You're not backing out Zac! Now, out of all of us which person do you fancy and want to go out with most, and don't say 'I don't know' because me and Luc know who it is!" Corbin said, and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Well…I would choose…err… okay here it goes it's…

**A/N: OOO CLIFFY!! So who is it? I swear Zachary David Alexander Efron, if you don't say Vanessa I will come into this computer and beat the living crap out of you, right all my Troyella/Zanessa fans? (Big group of fans: YES!) Good, now make sure you say Nessa!**

**MWAH!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: WOOT! Let's see, can I do 3 chapters in one day? Well the night is young and so am I! Now like I mentioned before, this is all Vanillaprincessx's work, which I will now refer to her as Chloe because that is her name and vanillaprincessx is way to damn long. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Recap**

**The gang is at the sleep over. Corbin, Mo, Ashley and Lucas want to get Zac and Ness together. Zac began to respond to who he fancies most out of those six people. Will he say Ness? (He better if you saw the author's note at the end of chapter 2) Oh by the way I will put the chapter title at the beginning of the chapter now. Also, I will always italicize the last line from the last chapter, incase we leave off in a cliff hanger or something.**

**Chapter 3- Truth or Dare**

"_Well…I would choose…err… okay here it goes it's…_

"…well…erm do I have to answer?" Zac finished

"Yeah, c'mon mate! It's not like no one knows! It is very evident who you fancy!" Corbin said.

"Alright, alright it is…" Zac lowered his voice "…V. There done, okay? Now I understand that you don't feel the same way, okay V? In fact, you know I may just go…" Zac says, but is cut off by Van putting her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh! Look come out here let me talk to you" Van said. With that she leads him out of that room and into a room further down the corridor.

"Now, I do feel the same way, if you had only told me how you feel sooner! That's what Stella was talking to me about! That's also why I didn't want to tell you!" Vanessa said, and that brought a nice twinkle to Zac's ocean blue eyes.

"Really, would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean, would you like to go out with me?" Zac asked, hopeful.

"Yes, of course I will!" Vanessa answers. They look toward each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Zac slowly begins to lean down, Vanessa slowly beginning to lean up. They shut their eyes and Zac closes the gap between them, giving each other a passionate kiss. **(A/N: Whoa, it felt so good to write about Zac and Vanessa kissing. That is because today, I was looking for a story to read on fan fiction, so I decided to do the impossible. I was going to attempt to read…a slash. It was a Tryan, and it had like 12 chapters. I was like, I can do this! Ha-ha wrong! The third chapter Troy and Ryan kissed, and I like almost hyperventilated and was saying "TROYELLA! TROYELLA! TROYELLA! TROYELLA! TROYELLA!" over again; that was the only thing that could calm me down. But I couldn't take it any more in chapter 8, so I abandoned it and had to go read a Troyella fan fiction to keep me sane. I was good after that. Anyway, on with the story!) **They pulled back and grinned at each other, happy with the situation at hand. They walked back to the group.

"So…? Wait, I have an idea! Let's carry on playing and we will soon know!' Ashley said.

"Okay" Zanessa say and they sit down with the others.

"OOO MY TURN! So, I choose Vanessa and its truth. Who do you fancy out of the cast?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm let me think… Zac." Vanessa answers casually.

"OOO they are definitely together!" Monique exclaimed. Vanessa started to giggle at this.

"You go us!" Vanessa said, in between giggles. Zac smiled, he loved seeing his Baby V happy.

Later on after a movie night, lots of rounds of truth or dare, and plenty of giggles, the gang had decided to crash on the floor.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning Zac wakes up and sees that Nessa is sleeping still, so he decides to wake her up.

Zac yawns, than says "Hey baby," giving Vanessa a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Zaccy," Vanessa said and than opens her eyes. She shifts her weight so she is lying on her side, facing Zac.

"Where is everyone?' She asked confused, looking around seeing no one there.

"Everybody spread across the rooms and you fell asleep on me downstairs during the movie. So, Corbin and I carried you up to your room, than everyone fell asleep so I came here, I hope that's okay" Zac said, not to sure.

"Oh, that's fine!" Vanessa said, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast" Zac said, and they walked hand in hand downstairs to the breakfast bar. Zac pushes open the door slowly, basically taunting Vanessa with curiosity. He finally pushes it open all the way.

"OH MY GOD, ZAC!!" Vanessa screamed.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, another cliffhanger!! So what is V screaming about? Is she okay? Is Zac okay? Did something happen? Was there a puppy in their kitchen? Was it aliens from outside space? Was it a grandma with a can opener, followed by her 100 cats? LOL that is just so random.**


	4. Scream

**A/N: OH YEAH! Remember, this was originally Chloe's idea. Wow chapter 4 in two days.**

**Disclaimer: You know the story**

**Recap:**

**YAY! ZANESSA IS OFFICIALLY TOGETHER! OH YEAH!! And Zac and Van decided to go down to breakfast. Zac opened the door and Vanessa screamed! What the Efron is going on? **

**Chapter 4- Scream**

"_OH MY GOD, ZAC!!" Vanessa screamed._

"Have I done something wrong? Is it all too soon? I can take it all down no problem no…" Zac starts rambling and gets cut off by V placing her finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh, you've done nothing wrong, it is beautiful! But I can't believe you went through all of this for me!" Vanessa exclaimed, clearly happy by her boyfriend's actions.

"I just wanted to show you how happy I was when you said 'Yes' last night! But it really didn't take that much." Zac said, but Vanessa thought it was clear as glass that he was lying.

"You liar!" She giggles "It must have taken loads of effort! But why….but how…for me?" Vanessa asked, trying to find the right choice of words.

"I did it because I love you, I set it up last night, and I got up extra early this morning, going around setting everyone's alarm clocks for 3 hours later than they had originally set them. I did that so I could make sure we had peace and I made everything fresh this morning." Zac said, flashing Van one of those smiles girls could die for.

"Oh Zac, all that for me?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, of course!" He flashed another smile because he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Zac, I love you" Vanessa said.

"I love you too" Zac replied. They lean in and kiss passionately, both enjoying the moment.

"Now let's get on and enjoy this before the others get here" Zac said.

Vanessa started looking around the room and everywhere rose petals were scattered across the floor. In the center of the breakfast table stood a beautiful, long candle in the middle of a basin of water, with other smaller candles floating around it. The table was set for two, the plate having silver covers on them to keep the food fresh. The room held the fragrant smell of flowers, with the window sills decorated with red roses (they were Vanessa's favorite). A picture of Vanessa was placed on the table, in a gold and diamond frame.

"Now for food" Zac said, and he removed the lids off the plates. It was Vanessa's favorite breakfast, pancakes with strawberries. He went over to the stereo and flipped on a C.D. with romantic R&B songs.

"Oh Zac, these are my favorite things! Even down to the red roses, my favorite type of flower and rose! Also, you got the breakfast right and everything, oh my god!" Vanessa said, very happy that her boyfriend did that all for her.

"What's up Nessa?" Zac asked, slightly confused.

"Look at the picture! It's you and I but there is a picture missing." Vanessa said.

On the table, was the frame that was made out of gold and diamond. It was surrounded by roses, and the frame had 3 spots for pictures. There was a picture of Nessa on one side, and a picture of Zac on the other side, but the middle space was unoccupied.

"That spot is for you and me, when we get a really nice picture of us together we will put it in." Zac explained.

"Zac, you did all of this for me? I can't believe you would spend so much time, money and effort all on me!?" Vanessa said, not believing the situation around her.

"Nessa, I did this because I love you! Now let's eat." Zac said and gave a small laugh.

The two ate, making conversation and just enjoying the presence of each other. Van cleared up while Zac went upstairs and showered. When Zac was done Nessa went and showered and than met Zac in her room.

"Zac, should we wake the others now for breakfast?" Vanessa asked.

"How about we let them sleep in? It would be cruel to wake them up." Zac replied

"Yeah, you are right and Zac, thank you how can I ever repay you?" Vanessa asked.

"It will just have to be outstanding, whatever you do." Zac said facetiously and laughed.

"Well, I'm sure this will help" Vanessa said, before passionately kissing Zac a few times on the lips.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It's later now and everybody is up. The girls were in Vanessa's room and the boys were in the billiard room.

"Aww, it was so beautiful, red roses and rose petals were scattered everywhere. There was this lovely photo frame!" Vanessa said, telling the girls about what happened that morning.

"Aww it sounds so romantic, he's such a sweet heart! But he is missing a photo…" Ashley said, motioning to the empty space in the middle of the picture frame.

"Oh dear, but don't worry it's only a miss-"Monique was cut off by Vanessa laughing.

"No, he did it on purpose! The one in the middle is supposed to be a picture of him and me!" Vanessa said.

"Aww, how sweet!" the other two girls said in unison.

"You guys deserve to know this… I'm…" Vanessa started.

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooo, I hate to do it but it's another cliffy! So what does Nessa wanna tell the girls? Is it a secret? And what are the guys up to? I wonder if the haven't killed each other with pool cues yet LOL**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	5. Plans

**A/N: Wow I love how fast this story is moving. Well I have a lot of catching up to do. There are thirty seven episodes and I'm on five, so that means I still have 32 more. There's one more main character to add to the story, but she or he won't come until a little later. Now for chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Chapter 5- Plans**

**Recap**

**Zac gave Nessa a wonderful present, by making her breakfast and everything. Vanessa told the girls about it, and than she started to say something. What is it?**

"_You guys deserve to know this… I'm…" Vanessa started. _

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, frowning in concern.

"What are you talking bout Nessa?" Monique asked, equally as concerned.

"Look, you guys deserve to know this before anyone else, and I need some advice" Van said.

**Back With the Boys**

"So, what happened this morning? Also don't say nothing because I heard you get up early this morning and you were up late last night, so what's up?" Corbin asked Zac, he knew there was no way of denying it.

"Oh nothing, I just couldn't sleep. So I made breakfast this morning and V woke up, so I offered here some. That's all…" Zac replied.

"Okay…" Corbin said, still not buying it.

**Back with the girls**

"It can't be that bad Nessa! C'mon just tell us, we are your best friends!" Monique said, but more like urged.

"Okay you guys…I'm moving" Vanessa said.

"Oh…" Ashley started

"My…" Monique went on with the phrase.

"GOD!" they finished in unison, and also utter shock.

**Back with the boys**

"I think we should go join the girls" Zac said.

"Okay, but lets finish hoops first." Corbin said.

"Yeah, let's finish hoops first because I'M WINNING! HA-HA!" Lucas said happily, and everyone laughed.

**Back with the girls**

"But how do I tell Zac?" Vanessa asked the girls.

"Well you gotta tell him because you can't exactly tell him when the moving van comes, takes you and all your stuff up and over the rainbow, your house goes up for sale and we are crying…" Ashley got very upset right there, so Monique continued.

"Come on Ash, you will still see Nessa! Or you will at least speak to her on the phone. It's just that her mom is moving so she has to go also" Monique said.

"WHAT!" Vanessa suddenly screams. But at that moment, the boys come in. Zac heard Vanessa yell, so he rushed over to her.

"What's up Nessa? Is Ashley okay?" Zac said, briefly looking at Ashley and seeing how she was upset.

**(A/N: Sorry, but totally feels like Deja vou, (Day-sha-voo) I feel like I already wrote this and stuff, like I already wrote the fan fiction! Feels so weird. But whatever on with the story)**

"Ash, what's up? Why are you crying?" Lucas said concerned. Nessa gave Ash a stern look, silently saying not to spill anything. Unfortunately Ash doesn't see the look, and bursts out, telling everyone what Van didn't want her to say.

"NESSA'S MOVING! WE ARE NEVER EVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN! She can't help it though because her mom… her mom is moving." Ashley said that through her tears, and after that she began to cry harder.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Van yelled.

"Vanessa, you're moving?" Zac asked her, shocked.

"Well yes, but it's not what you think!" Vanessa tried to convince them.

End of Chapter 5

**A/N: Now I know what all of you are thinking: 'WHAT!? NESSA IS MOVING!? NO!!' So is she moving? Find out in Chapter 6! **


	6. Exlpain to me

**A/N: WOOT! Chapter 6! BOOMSHAKALAKALAKA! Yes, the lovely Zac Efron's outlook on life! So that means I still have to play catch up, with 31 more chapters! I can do it!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Recap**

**Nessa had to tell the girls something important. Turns out she is MOVING! AH! The 'nessa' to the 'Zanessa' is moving! ARGH! Now it will only be 'Za' that's not good!**

**Chapter 6- Explain to me**

"_Well yes, but it's not what you think!" Vanessa tried to convince them._

"It's not what you think, I can explain…" Vanessa started to say, but got cut off.

"Really, you can explain? You can explain why you are moving after leading me on that I was yours forever?" Zac said, his heart starting to break. He had just become a boyfriend the previous night, just to find out that the next day his girlfriend was moving.

"Zac, I really can explain! It really isn't what you think!" Vanessa pleaded.

"Okay… I'm listening" Zac said.

"Zac my house isn't going up for sale, my family isn't moving." Vanessa said.

"Than why say you are?" Zac asked.

"Because I am, but my family isn't. I'm getting my own place as an early Christmas present from my parents. I want a place to study peacefully and I want to be independent, but at the same time be nearby so I can always be close and visit all of you." Vanessa said.

"But … Ash said…" Zac said confused, not really sure what was going on.

"Ash didn't listen, all I want is my own place so I can be independent and chill with my friends, but if I'm close I can always go back for a night…you see?" Vanessa explained.

It all suddenly clicked with Zac, and he felt a little guilty for the way he acted.

"Oh V… I am so sorry for snapping, I was just scared that I was going to lose you!" Zac said, meaning every word.

'Well you are not losing me Zac; my new place is just around the corner. We have found somewhere and I even have the key. My stuff will be going in this weekend! I move in next weekend, I think. So I am going to need lots of help, what do you say guys?" Vanessa asked her friends.

"Yeah, sure!" The friends answer.

"WHAT TEAM!?" Zac suddenly yelled.

"WILDCATS!" Everyone else answers, and they all start giggling.

Through her laughing, Vanessa finally manages to say something.

"Thanks you guys! Does anyone wanna stay again tonight? Just for another sleepover? Perhaps just a movie tonight? It's already late!"

"Sure!" The gang answers.

"Maybe we could go to the beach for a walk and to splash in the waves at like sunset tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, what a good idea! We could make sand castles!" Corbin exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh at their friend who was filled with child-like wonder.

"Yeah sure Corbin and we could put on our nappies and run in the sea just like…" Before Lucas could make fun of him anymore, he got cut off.

"Kindergarten" Zac and Vanessa interrupt with their famous phrase. Everything felt just like kindergarten when they met.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Kindergarten…just like kindergarten." Zac and Vanessa say together one more time, before both their minds drift off into old memories. Monique knew what the two were talking about.

"Don't you guys remember High School Musical one? Troy and Gabriella's thing is just like kindergarten, when they sing!" Monique said.

"Aww!" Everyone said in unison.

"Let's hit the beach c'mon!" Lucas said.

With that, the six of them head to the beach. Zac and Vanessa started goofing around on the little kid playground when they got there. Zac was rocking back and forth on a small horse, before he got to enthusiastic and ended up tumbling backwards off of it. They spun around on the little merry go round, and Vanessa even hopped on Zac's back to just walk across the beach. They all generally had fun.

They were down frolicking around at the beach, they decided to head home. They were all exhausted from playing, so they went to bed immediately. However, after they all went to sleep, the door creaked open and something crept into the room. Who or what could it be?

End of chapter 6

**A/N: Whoa! What the hell is in Nessa's house!? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Arrivals

**A/N: Hello people, back for chapter 7! Yay! Exactly 30 more chapters until I have caught up! Woo-hoo! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Recap**

**Nessa was moving, but only around the corner, yay! Zanessa lives! The gang decided to sleep over again and went to the beach. They got back home and were really tired, so they went to sleep immediately. However, something happened after they went to sleep. What was it?**

**Chapter 7- Arrivals**

_However, after they all went to sleep, the door creaked open and something crept into the room. Who or what could it be?_

It was now the next morning, and Zac had ended up in Vanessa's room sometime during the night. The others were in the spare rooms.

"Vanessa?" a voice questioned.

"Hmm? Zac?" Vanessa mumbled, not really awake.

"Yeah baby?" Zac asked sleepily.

"No, it wasn't Zac" The voice said again. Vanessa opens her eyes, and realizes who it is.

"Oh, its you" Vanessa said.

"Nessa? Who's there?" Zac asked a little alarmed.

"ME!" Stella yelled.

"Stella, shh! Now, why are you back so early?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom was worried if you were okay or not. Also another reason is that your house is ready!" Stella said happily.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Vanessa said, getting really happy.

"Yeah, Mom said she was happy your friends are here! They can help you move in!' Stella said. Zac had finally woken up, and was listening to the conversation.

"Wow nessa, that's great!" Zac said with a grin.

"Wow! So I can move in there today and spend my first night there, tonight?" Van asked.

"Oh and sis! I should have told you when I rang you a few days ago! So you have to pretend like you knew, and that means that it can be your excuse for having your friends around!" Stella said.

"Thanks Stella!" Vanessa said.

"I've got to go and all I said was 'hi!' Bye!" Stella said with a giggle, before turning out of the room and walking out the door.

"Okay than, bye Stella!' Vanessa said.

It is now a little later, and everyone his having breakfast while listening to Nessa's plan.

"So… my house is ready and I am going now to sort it out…any help?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Everyone else answered in unison.

"Well, let's go!" Zac said. With that everyone got in their cars and followed Nessa to her new house. The house was not as big as Nessa's parent's home, but big. It was a big white mansion type house, with a swimming pool and four floors. The ground floor was mainly an entertaining area. It had a disco room, the swimming pool, bar, large dining area, large kitchen, large lounge, large cinema room and everything for entertainment. The next floor had everything but bedrooms, and it also included a gym. The third floor was a guest quarters, and the top floor was just Vanessa's room with cinema room and lounge, plus of course a walk in wardrobe (very big walk in wardrobe may I add), and a bedroom suite. After everybody browsed the house, about an hour later everything was sorted and everyone was talking.

"So are you going to have a party? Like a new pad party!" Monique asked, but maybe more suggested.

"Yeah Nessa you should have one!" Zac agreed.

"We could help you organize" Lucas suggested.

"C'mon Nessa, please?" Ashley asked.

"Come on… I love a good party!" Corbin said.

"Okay! But who will I invite?" Nessa asked.

"Everyone we know!" Lucas said.

Than the door bell rings! That is odd, because only a few people know about Nessa's place, and they were all in it at the time. Who could it possibly be?

End of chapter 7

**A/N; Whoa, another cliffy! So who is it? What the hell, is it some type of stalker? LOL**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	8. Ding Dong Doorbell

A/N: Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! Yeah! 29 more chapters of playing catch up! Yeah!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Recap**

**Nessa is all moved in! Yay! She is also planning a party, so how will that go? And some rung the doorbell, who could it possibly, be? **

**Chapter 8- Ding Dong Doorbell**

_Than the door bell rings! That is odd, because only a few people know about Nessa's place, and they were all in it at the time. Who could it possibly be?_

"Um, I'll answer it!" Zac said and went to go get the door. It was exactly who he wanted it to be.

"Oh, you are here! Quick go in and hide!" Zac said to the mystery person at the door.

"Who is it, Zaccy?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, it was just the postman, but wrong house though!" Zac answered nonchalantly.

"Oh… okay" Vanessa replied. Zac walked back into the room but Monique walked out. She soon comes back in though.

"We are gonna go now, its getting late" Ashley and Monique said at the same time.

"Yeah same here" Corbin and Lucas said.

"See you guys later!" Zac and Van said. With that everyone leaves, leaving Vanessa and Zac alone…or maybe not.

"Look Zac, I wanted to ask you for some advice. I am scared to stay here on my own tonight. Do you think I should stay over at my mom's house for another night?" Vanessa asked Zac.

"No…and don't worry I am here for you Nessa! I can stay whenever you need me!" Zac said reassuringly.

"And you don't mind?" Nessa asked

"Of course not, and wait here! I have a surprise for you!" Zac said and walked away to get Nessa's surprise. What or who was it? Well about five minutes later Zac returns.

"Hey girl!" The surprise said. It was Ms.Miley Cyrus herself!

"Hey Miley, when did you get here?" Nessa asked.

"About 30 minutes ago; I was watching television in the back room." Miley replied.

"Smiley, I haven't seen you in ages! You are just who I need!" Nessa said. **(A/N: BUT WHAT ABOUT ZAC, NESSA!! Ha-ha sorry, needed to get that out. Moving on…) **

"I know, but anyways I love your pad, its ace!" Miley said, looking around.

"Thanks, I just moved in her today so how did you know where I live?" Vanessa asked.

"Err, Zac told me!" Miley said.

"Ha-ha…" Vanessa said.

"Speaking of Zac… what's up with you two?" Miley asked, smirking at her friend.

"We are dating, but shh don't tell anyone! We wouldn't want it spreading; paparazzi would have a field day!" Vanessa said with a small laugh.

Just than a small rustle came from the bushes, and a small flash went off as Zac took Van's hand.

"What was that?" Vanessa said, referring to the strange noise and odd flash of light. It was as if someone took a picture. **(A/N: Hint hint wink wink nudge nudge) **

"I am sure it was nothing… just forget it" Zac said, placing a kiss on V's forehead. **(A/N: HOLY CRAP! AH! DIE! (Squishes spider) sorry, there was a spider crawling on my curtain and it scared the crap out of me. ** **And now I have the creepy crawlies but let's move on)**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It's now the next day, and Miley, Ash and Nessa are shopping.

"What do you think?" Miley said, emerging from the dressing room in an outfit. It was a grey shirt with a yellow plaid skirt. She was wearing knee high socks and sneakers with it.

"Ooo, beautiful!" The other two girls answer.

"So, what do you think?" Vanessa said, her turn for evaluation. She came from the dressing room in a dark blue shirt with a golden belt across her mid-section. She wore a black camisole underneath since the shirt was low cut. She wore a couple of bracelets on her wrists and a pair of denim jeans.

"Gorgeous!" Miley and Ash answered.

"What about moi?" Ashley asked. She came out in a turquoise tank top, with gold trim going around the chest section. She wore a skirt also, it matched her dress. She also wore a gold necklace.

"Like it… wait where is Miley?" Vanessa asked, looking around for her one of her best friends.

"Let's get changed and go find her" Ash said, heading back into the dressing room. They get back into their street clothes to go look for Miles. When they finally found her, they found her staring at a newspaper.

"Miley?" Ashley asked.

"Nessa you should see this." Miley said, handing Van a newspaper. She read it, and couldn't help but cry. How did this happen?

"I gotta tell Zac!" Vanessa said through her tears. She takes out her cell phone, and holds down the number 1; she had Zac on speed dial.

"Hello?" Zac said when he answered the phone.

"Zac!" Vanessa wailed. She couldn't believe this.

"V, what's up?" Zac said concerned, wondering why his girlfriend was so upset.

"They are so mean how could they do this!" Vanessa ranted.

"Who Nessa?" Zac asked, not quite grasping what she was talking about.

"Why would they say such lies?" Vanessa continued

"Who Nessa?" Zac asked again. He couldn't help unless he knew what the matter was.

**A/N: Whoa another cliffhanger! This must be brutal! What's the matter with nessa? **

**That the hell is on the front page? Will Zac ever get an answer? Find out next time!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	9. It's All Out

**A/N: **_We should cherish the moment, live for today. We only know, so just don't lose your way. We all have the sun but we still need the rain so what good is it to complain? It don't change a thing. _**Sorry, I'm playing Cherish the Moment from the Cheetah Girls 2 (don't own). I love this song. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing.**

**Recap**

**It was Smiley Miley! The next day Nessa, Miley and Ash went shopping. And as they say, it's all fun and games until some gets hurt. But this time it's not freaking hilarious. Whatever was in the newspaper, made Nessa cry! NO ONE MAKES NESSA CRY!! UNLESS YOU WANNA MESS WITH ALL OF US (Motions to big crowd of Zac, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Monique, Stella, some other family members, High school Musical fans, and Vanessa fans) Okay that would be like the whole world versus like the couple of people who made the article. Gee, I wonder who wins…**

**Chapter 9- It's all out**

"_Who Nessa?" Zac asked again. He couldn't help unless he knew what the matter was._

"Them, I don't know how they found out!" Vanessa said.

"Who Nessa?" Zac just wanted to know who. Who made his girlfriend like this? But we she wouldn't tell him and we beginning to get a little tired of asking the same question again and again.

"The papers! How did they find out?" Vanessa finally answered him.

"Okay Nessa calm down. Now, what happened?" Zac asked.

"They know about us, Zac! They even have a picture of my new house! But they said bad things!" Vanessa explained.

"It's alright Nessa, what did they say?" Zac asked.

"They said I'm only in it for the money! And that you are having an affair with Ashley!"

"C'mon Nessa, you know that's not true!"

"Ya I know that's not true, but what about the public?"

"I don't know, go and calm down with Miley and let me talk to Ash. Oh and bring the newspaper with you"

"Okay Zac…love you"

"Love you too Baby V" Vanessa smiled, hearing her infamous nickname. Van passed the phone with Ash, and than went over Miley.

"Hey Zac, how are you?" Ash said once she had the phone.

"Hey Ash, I'm good and you?" Zac said **(A/N: Wow IRONY! 'True Friend' just started playing on my mp3 player! Don't own)**

"Oh I'm fine, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked.

"Well here's the thing…" Zac said. Zac and Ash talked for about 5 minutes.

"Okay than" Ash said.

"But don't tell V!" Zac said.

"I won't anyway see you in a bit!" Ash said.

"See you soon and good luck!" Zac said, and the both hung up. Ash pressed the little on the phone, and turned back to the other girls.

"Well suggest a little retail therapy! How about you Ash?" Miley said.

"Oh my god yeah, we have to go to Juicy! I need a tracksuit" Ash said and than laughed. Miley joined in with her.

"Yeah me too, how about you V?" Miley asked, turning to Van. Vanessa is still upset, so she just mumbles something.

"V, just forget it. Now c'mon lets go shopping!" Ash said. Vanessa was a little cheered up about this. Shopping was one of her favorite sports. Well, she made it a sport. All of her friends agreed on it.

"Okay!" Van said. Ashley and Miley turned and grinned at one another, before turning back to Nessa.

"That's better!" Miley said.

"Yeah and I do need a tracksuit!" Van said and than smiled. Everyone laughed, loving having Nessa back.

"Well let's go get it girls!" Ash said, and they all went out in search of Juicy.

"But it has to be pink, fluffy and say 'Baby V' on the back!" Vanessa said and everyone laughed.

"Oh and mine has to say 'Smiley Miley'!" Miley said, and everyone continued to laugh.

"Mine has to say…" Ash trailed off, thinking for a second. "…Fabulous Ash!" Ash finished, and everyone laughed some more.

"Well…LETS GO!!" Miley said.

They run off, but as they do Vanessa gives Ash an evil stare when she's not looking. She than stares back at the paper at the picture of Ash with Zac.

"I never knew you would betray me Ash…I just didn't know" Van said to herself sadly.

**A/N: Aw poor V, she feels betrayed. She actually thinks that Zac and Ash are seeing each other behind her back. Poor V… well is Zac a cheater? Is Ash betraying her friendship? And where is that character I have to introduce? When the hell will they come into the story?**

**Becca XOXOXOXO**


	10. A Well Kept Secret

**A/N: Woot, chapter 10! DOUBLE DIGITS!!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Recap**

**Turns out the paper was saying bad things! And V felt betrayed. Another ironic song/story moment, 'When there was me and you' is right now playing on my mp3 player.**

**Chapter 10- A Well Kept Secret **

"_I never knew you would betray me Ash…I just didn't know" Van said to herself sadly._

An hour and ½ later, the girls are driving to Nessa's house.

"Okay, we are here" Ash said, turning into Nessa's driveway.

"Hey Nessa do you have your key?" Miley asked. Nessa had seemed spacey the whole ride home. Well she had a good reason; she was very upset. She had been mulling things over in her head. _Was Zac actually cheating on her? Was her best friend actually betraying her? Why did he want to talk to Ashley in the mall? Perhaps they were planning on getting together after the got home from the mall… maybe he was going to break up with her any day now, just to go be with Ashley…So many possibilities. _Nessa hoped none of these things were true. But Miley's words broke her from her thoughts.

"What? Oh my key…err here" Vanessa said. Vanessa took her key out of her purse, and unlocked her front door. As she got into her home, she ran up the floor flights of stairs to her own room. Once she was in there, she leapt on her bed and cried her heart out.

"Why would Ash betray me?" Vanessa wondered out loud.

"Nessa…?" Zac questioned. Why was his girlfriend sprawled across her bed, crying? At his words, Vanessa stopped crying and turned around to face him.

"Zac…why are you here?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, it is me! Now I have something or should I say some things to show and give to you!" Zac said.

"Oh Zac, but what for?" Vanessa questioned.

"Oh a bunch of things… for being the best girlfriend ever, for what happened today and because I love you." Zac said.

"Aww, I love you too!" Vanessa exclaimed, throwing her arms around Zac. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. **(Ha-ha more irony, 'When you look me in the eyes' just started to play! Oh my god, that is so hilarious!) **Getting lost in them, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Of course, he kissed back. After a while, the finally pulled back.

"Wow, I gotta remember to buy you presents more often!" Zac said with a grin. Vanessa giggled at this.

"But anyway, first I got you this" Zac said, and pulled out his gift. It was a piece of paper, with words wrote on it. In short, a letter.

"A letter?" Vanessa asked, looking at it. She began to read it and she smiled.

_Dear Miss Hudgens,_

_We are terribly sorry for what was printed in our newspaper, The Daily Mail, today. We apologize for any bad press and any upset caused between you and Mr. Efron. We will retake our statement made today tomorrow with positive press and a formal apology to you. We are also going to give you and Mr. Efron a holiday to Hawaii for free, first class private jet. I hope no further upset is caused._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Daily Mail Team _

"What do you think?" Zac asked, reading the letter over her shoulder while she read it. Vanessa looks at him, grabs him by his shirt and kisses him again.

"That's what I think" Vanessa said with a smile.

"Wow… now for present #2" Zac said, grinning. He stands behind her, and carefully slips a necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp. It is a beautiful necklace; it was a heart locket, on one side with the words _'Zac and Nessa love each other forever' _and a picture of them together on the other side.

"Zac…this is beautiful"

"I'm really glad you think that, but there is more to come!" Zac said. Zac reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a small envelope and than hands it to Van.

"Another letter?" Vanessa asked, glancing down at the item in her hand.

"No…just open it" Zac said. Vanessa opens the small envelope and pulls out a photograph.

"Oh…is this for…" Vanessa was cut off.

"Yes, it is the missing photo to the picture frame I gave you all those weeks ago. I finally found the perfect image for the picture frame, sitting in the perfect house belonging to the perfect girl." Zac said and flashed V a smile.

"Aww Zac, it's lovely, but not as lovely as you!" Vanessa said, and couldn't stop herself from putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Alright, here is the next one" Zac said after he pulled back. He than handed her a big bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Oh Zac, they are my favorite!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I know…and of course they are!" Zac said. Vanessa giggled at her boyfriend's comment.

"Now Miss Hudgens, your final gift" Zac said, with adding extra drama. He thought it was his turn, so he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. But they heard giggles come from outside.

"Zac…?" Vanessa said cautiously.

"Yes…?" Zac said, imitating her tone.

"What was that?" Vanessa asked.

"What?" Zac said back.

"I heard giggling" Vanessa whispered. Zac suddenly got a brilliant (**A/N: I know what your thinking…OH MY GOD, Zac THINKS?! That's dangerous! He shouldn't do that LOL) **idea.

"Another kiss Miss Hudgens?" Zac asked, while nodding toward the door. Zac winked as the crept closer to the door.

"Why yes Mr. Efron!" Vanessa said, while they still crept towards the door. They reached the door and opened it to find…

"Oh hey…" Stella said.

"Hey err….we were just exploring." Lily Efron said. **(A/N: Yes this is the last main character I am going to add. For those of you who don't know, Stella Hudgens is Vanessa's sister. She is like eleven I guess. Lily Efron is Zac's cousin yes totally true, I know this for a fact She is eight years old.) **

"Exploring what? My door…?" Vanessa factiously asked. She started to laugh with them.

"Yes…it's very…erm…" Lily couldn't think of what to say.

"INTERESTING!" Stella busted out and started giggling harder.

"Are you sure you weren't spying Stella?" Vanessa asked.

"Lily you were spying…again?" Zac asked.

"Erm yes…we may have been while we were looking at your door" Lily tried.

"Do you what that means?" Zac asked while smirking **(Oh god) **

"AHHHHH!" Lily screamed and giggled at the same time. "Quick Stella we have to get out of here they are going to tickle us!"

"C'mon quick let's go to my room, I have one at Nessa but we will have to make it down one flight of stairs" Stella said quickly.

After loads of tickling, chasing and laughter Zac is talking to someone on the phone, and Stella, Lily and Zac are staying the night at Nessa's. Vanessa started to go to Zac's room to talk to him, but stopped outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Yes of course I will come stay with you!" She hears Zac say. _Who the hell is Zac talking to?_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, I do love you!" She heard Zac say. **(GASP!) (Also more irony, 'Be Good to Me' just started playing on my mp3 player) **

"Yes I love you more than anybody in the world! You are very special to me, in a very special way!" She heard Zac's voice say those words, and she slowly felt her heart break in two. He WAS cheating on her.

"Yes I will sleep in your room tonight and I will bring candy and presents! I just can't wait to see you!" He paused while the other person talked.

"Look I got to go, Love you lots baby girl, kisses!" Zac made a kissing noise into his phone and than hung it up. There was a thump, and Nessa ran away crying.

**Look, now I'm not gonna bother writing the A/N for my author's notes, so I will just put them in bold. And italicized will either be a thought or a song, depending on the situation. So Zac IS cheating!? What the hell Zac, I thought you loved Nessa! URGH, stupid boys… Most importantly, who was Zac talking to? Was it Ash? I swear, I might need to do some serious butt kicking and doing some serious ninja on Zac soon**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	11. Zanessa Split?

**Oh yeah, chapter 11!! Oh yeah!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Recap**

**I introduced my last character, Lily! Nessa over heard Zac talking, and…and….and… ZAC SAID HE LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!! AHHH!**

**Chapter 11- Zanessa split? **

"_Look I got to go, Love you lots baby girl, kisses!" Zac made a kissing noise into his phone and than hung it up. There was a thump, and Nessa ran away crying._

"Vanessa?" Zac asked, after hearing the cries he recognized as hers.

"Zac how could you!" Vanessa said through her tears.

"How could I what?" Zac asked confused.

At that moment, Lily came in crying because of Zanessa's argument. Vanessa turned and looked at her.

"Lily…but Zac I thought…" Vanessa started to say but was cut off.

"…Thought I was cheating on you? Nessa how could you think that of me?" Zac not believing what he was doing right now, that it actually came down to this.

"Zac!" Vanessa pleaded. Zac picked up Lily and than turned to look at Nessa.

"C'mon Lily…" Zac said starting to carry Lily out of the room.

"Where are you going…Zac?" Vanessa asked.

"On a walk…" Was all he said, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

"Nessa, are you okay?" Stella asked, on the verge of tears.

"No Stella I'm not, Zac hates me!" Van said, and started to cry very hard.

"Don't worry Nessa…I still love you" Stella said, giving her a hug.

"I know Stella, I love you too…but I need Zac as well." Vanessa said sadly.

"Nessa, what happened?" Stella questioned. Vanessa was still sobbing.

"Rumors…in…in…the papers…said…he…he…was cheating on me. BUT HE WASN'T" Van said and started sobbing more and more.

"Okay…so how did you guys fall out?" Stella asked.

"I…I overheard…him …saying…I…love…you…to another…person! I thought he was on the phone" Vanessa wailed.

"Carry on…" Stella said patiently.

"Than he came…out…and I…I shouted at him! I said he was cheating which he wasn't! After everything… he was only talking to Lily…TO LILY! I'm such a bad girlfriend!" Vanessa said, and started crying even harder. Than all of the sudden the doorbell rings.

"Nessa?" Someone asked through the door.

"Oh my god…oh my god oh my god Stella! OH MY GOD!" Vanessa started freaking out.

"Nessa…are you okay?" Stella asked cautiously.

"Stella…just answer the door!" Vanessa said.

"Nessa…please calm down, please!" Stella said while she cried.

"Stella please I am fine just answer the door!" Vanessa said, while crying again.

"Please…please calm down its making me cry too!" Stella wailed.

"I'm so sorry Stella, just please answer the door!" Vanessa said through her tears.

"HELLO!? CAN SOMEONE LET ME IN AND PLEASE HURRY UP!" The person said again.

**Whoa… so who is at the door? And what happened to Nessa? Why is everyone freaking out? **

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**

**P.S Who is watching the High School Musical 2 dance along today? ME! (Raises hand)**


	12. Zac Please!

**A/N: Whoa, I'm on a roll. Well it's chapter 14, so that means I have 23 more chapters to go (wow that must have been the fastest mental math I have ever did.) **

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing.**

**Recap**

**Zac and Vanessa fought over something so little. It turns out that he was talking to little Lily. The doorbell rang and something happened to make Nessa start freaking out and both her and Stella to start crying. What's up with that?**

**Chapter 12- Zac Please!**

"_HELLO!? CAN SOMEONE LET ME IN AND PLEASE HURRY UP!" The person said again_.

"Please answer the door Stella!" Vanessa pleaded to her little sister.

"Okay I will…"Stella said, getting up to answer the door. When she gets to the door and opens it she finds out it is…

"NESSA!" The person yelled.

"Oh it's you…what are you doing here?" Stella asked the certain blue eyed boy at the door.

"Oh love you too; I came to say sorry for storming off. Now, what happened to Nessa?!" Zac said, motioning toward Nessa.

"Well she got very upset and we were talking things over, as she came down the stairs, than the door bell rang." Stella explained. **(A/N: Okay, like I said I didn't write this, so I don't know how Zac is so calm at the next part.) **

"Oh well get Lily out of the way and go call 9-1-1, while I get something to put on it!" Zac explained calmly.

"Okay c'mon Lily!" Stella said to Lily.

"Is Nessa okay? Is she hurt? AHH I HATE BLOOD!" Lily wailed, as she started to cry. **(A/N: Seems like all the questions we want answered…) **

"She will be fine Lily now go watch television" Zac said. Lily and Stella left and Zac goes to go get bandages. When Zac returns one thing happened that changed everything.

"OH MY GOD NESSA…NOO! C'mon don't do this to me…c'mon Nessa don't go please don't go! STELLA TELL 9-1-1 OPERATERS HURRY!" Zac bellowed.

"Okay," Stella finished the phone call and found Nessa in a bad state. "OH MY GOD NESSA NO! Please Nessa, I love you please…" Stella started to cry again. "Nessa…please don't die!"

"Stella calm down…" Zac said, looking back down at Nessa and his eyes filled up with tears, just threatening to fall. "Go and sit with Lily she will be fine honest, she is just sleeping…I promise" So Stella left with Lily while Zac tended to Nessa.

"Nessa I am so sorry! I love you so much, I didn't mean to storm out. But please hang in there! I can't live without you are so special to me…please don't leave me like this" Zac said to Nessa.** (A/N: Group 'Awwwwwwwwwwwww') **The ambulances finally arrived at that point.

"Hello Sir what happened here?" The EMT asked Zac.

"She uh…she fell down the stairs." Zac explained.

"Right than and what has she hurt?" The EMT asked. **(A/N: I'm sorry but this guy must be a moron, you could clearly tell her injuries if you just look at her you idiot!) **

"Her ankle and I'm not sure what else." Zac said.

"Alright…we can take 3 in the ambulance, how many do we need to take?" The EMT asked.

"Uh 3…Lily, Stella and me" Zac said.

"Okay and how are you related to Miss Hudgens?" The EMT asked.

"Well I am her boyfriend, the closest old enough relation she has right now because her parents are out of town. My name is Zac…Zac Efron." Zac said.

"Okay well get Lily and Stella and we can go to the hospital" the EMT said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It is now later where everyone is at the hospital. The doctor came into the living room and went to Zac.

"Hello Mr. Efron, Vanessa will have to have an operation to correct her leg and she will be lucky if she will walk again. Unfortunately when Vanessa fell down the stairs she cracked her head open as she fell, so she will need stitches for that. We can put her stitches in before we do her leg" The doctor explained to Zac.

"Will she be okay?" Zac asked in a quavering voice.

"She will be in a large plaster cast and will have to get around on crutches and a wheelchair for several weeks and her head injury should be fine under close monitoring. You will be allowed to stay her and wait, and we will appreciate it if there are forms to sign and what not." The doctor explained.

"Well I would stay but I have two children here with me who have no where to stay…" Zac said think about Stella and Lily.

"Ahh well if we transferred her after her operation to another hospital, it will accommodate rooms for families such as yours" The doctor said.

"Hey wait a second these aren't my kids! Stella is Nessa's sister and Lily is my cousin she is staying with me for the next two weeks while her parents are on holiday with Nessa's parents!" Zac explained.

"Terribly sorry Mr. Efron, I just assumed. Anyway, the operation will be done in the next two hours and I will have you guys transferred in the next four hours. There is a cafeteria and waiting room and also a play room for Lily and Stella. I will also let you know of any news" the doctor said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Two hours later…

The doctor came out, in his scrubs. He went over to Zac and pulled his mask down so he could talk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Efron you may now see Miss Hudgens" the doctor said. Zac got Lily and Stella and went to Nessa's room. They walk over to Nessa's bed.

"Hey Nessa…" Zac said softly. Stella looked at him like he was crazy.

"She's asleep silly! Can I and Lily go play, I really don't like seeing my sister like this" Stella said.

"Please please please Zaccy?" Lily asked.

"Yes sure…" Zac said, and the two leave. Zac turned back to Nessa, taking her hand in his. It felt cold and limp. He gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Hey Baby V… I am so sorry if I hadn't left this wouldn't have happened…it's my entire fault! Please come back…please forgive me!" Zac spoke gently.

"Mr. Efron I need to ask you to leave as Miss Hudgens is in critical condition and needs peace until she has woken up." A nurse said to Zac. With that Zac leaves.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Another 2 hours later and Nessa has just been transferred. Zac had been in the waiting of that hospital, twiddling his thumbs and glancing up at the clock. Time seemed to be moving so slowly today. Nessa hadn't woken up yet and Zac had become worried by the second. The doctor walked by and Zac took his chance to get some information.

"Doctor, why hasn't Nessa woken up yet?" Zac asked.

"Unfortunately she fell into a coma from the stress right after she fell. I believe this was just before help arrived, am I right?"

"Oh… I thought she fell unconscious but that must have been when she fell into the coma" Zac said sadly.

"Yes that would be correct. Now in this hospital, it is sort of like a house. In this suite you have 2 rooms and a bathroom, the kitchen type of place, playroom and television room is shared by everyone, even though you do have a TV here. There is one bed in the room with Nessa and two in the other room." The doctor explained.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I will go find the girls." Zac said going to find the two little girls he came with.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It's now later and Zac had made some phone calls and got settled in. The rest of the High School Musical cast has arrived.

"Hey mate how is Nessa?" Lucas asked once they had found Zac.

"She is in a coma, had an operation and has stitches in her head." Zac explained.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, shocked after what she just heard.

"She fell down the stairs…" Zac said.

"Ouch… what did she do to her leg?" Corbin questioned. **(A/N: I gonna warn you guys, the description of Vanessa's leg is a little gross)**

"She smashed it, the bone was sticking out and there was blood as everywhere! Stella was sitting with her and crying when I found them." Zac explained, a little grossed out.

"OUCH! So why weren't you with her? You have like practically moved in there you have been there so much!" Lucas said.

"Well we had an argument; she thought I was cheating on her with Ash after a conversation she overheard but what she didn't know was it was Lily and I was going on about presents I was going to give to Lily and how much I love her." Zac explained.

"Also it was in the paper that you were having an affair with me behind her back." Ashley mentioned.

"Yeah…and no offence Ash but you are just a friend and it's gonna stay that way." Zac said.

"You too Zac…you too" Ash said, causing everyone to laugh.

"So why does she have stitches in her head?" Monique questioned.

"She cracked it open when she fell" Zac said sadly, and at that moment Lily and Stella came in. "There are the angels!" Zac said, motioning to the two little girls who had entered the room.

"Zac, I am scared for Nessa!" Lily said in a sad tone.

"Yeah me too I don't want her to die! I love her too much for her die…" Stella agreed.

"Don't worry she's fine." Zac reassured them.

"Why won't she talk than?" Lily asked.

"She is uh…sleeping" Zac quickly covered.

"Whatever Zac…when is gonna dinner coming?" Stella asked, her stomach grumbling as if to ask the same question.

"How about you angels go to the kitchen and you can get some food, and get everyone else drinks?" Zac suggested.

"Oke doke than Zaccy!" Lily said and ran out of the room.

"Oh you are just too clever Smarty Pants!" Stella said facetiously, before running for Lily in a fit of giggles. As the girls were out the doctors came in.

"Hello Mr. Efron and…" The doctor looked around the room at the others. "And friends. Well we have some news about Vanessa." The doctor finished.

End of Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh so what does the doctor have to say to Zac? Okay this next question scared me a little, but I think it will sound cool. Will Nessa ever wake up or will she lay still forever? Find out next time!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	13. Time to Switch Off

**A/N: Okay I know I don't want to keep you guys in suspense, so I will get on with chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Recap**

**Nessa had fallen down the stairs! Oh no! Why must the good die young...? LOL no I'm kidding but Nessa didn't die...yet**

**Chapter 13- Time to Switch Off**

"_Hello Mr. Efron and…" The doctor looked around the room at the others. "And friends. Well we have some news about Vanessa." The doctor finished. _

The doctor took Zac to one side, wanting to tell him where others couldn't be heard.

"Zac...unfortunately if Miss Hudgens does not come out of her coma soon than she will not recover fully and may have mental health problems if she is left on life support for too long. Therefore, we are going to give her 3 weeks to live" The doctor explained. Zac had felt his knees wobbling like as if to give out from underneath him.

"Then what?" Zac asked shakily.

"We will review her condition and most likely let you make the choice. We would probably within seven weeks have to switch it off and if you wish, you could switch it off personally. It is up to you...now I have a surgery to do so I must go" The doctor said and than left the room. Zac takes a deep breath and walks back to the others to break the news.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." Zac said after he finished what was happening.

"Thats rough man but-" Lucas was cut off by a bell ringing.

"Sorry guys you gotta go" Zac said, knowing what that bell meant. Everyone said their good byes, and left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

One week later...

Zac is on the phone talking to someone.

"Hey Mom... I told you about Nessa right?" Zac asked into the receiver.

"Hey Sweetie, Yes I do know about Nessa but unfortunately we are going to be home quite a few weeks late. There is a strike and all flights have been canceled! So we are going to be at least two weeks later than when we said." Zac's mom, Starla explained to Zac.

"MOM!" Zac screamed into the phone at what his mom said. How could this happen at a time like this in his life?

"I am very sorry but they can't fit us on for at least two weeks! We have been given extra accommodation. How ever we still have two weeks of our holiday left so we will see! I have to go but I will call you if there is any improvement. I love you..." Starla said into the phone.

"Love you too..." Zac responded and they hung up their phones.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Another week goes by and now today is the day when Nessa's condition is reviewed.

"Now Zac you have a choice to make. We strongly you to switch the machine off but that is our opinion. Now we can stretch to a maximum of four weeks but we can switch her off at any day...What do you want to do?" The doctor inquired **(Oh my gosh I just used a big word!). **

Zac looked around feeling a little overwhelmed. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself. But he had to do this.

"I...I...am sorry...but I have to" Zac said and pressed the small red button. The one button that changed his life forever. The one button in which his love was taken from him. Why did it have to end this way?

It sort of reminded him of a song, but he wasn't going to sing it. The lyrics just went through his mind.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Some where along in the bitterness and_

_I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"NESSA, NO!" Stella yelled. She couldn't believe that her one and only sister was gone. She started to cry hysterically and it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Just remember Nessa... I always loved you" Lily said and than burst out crying and huddled with Stella.

"Nessa I have always and forever have loved you... I am so sorry" Zac said, his voice cracking. He did something he had refrained from doing the whole time Nessa was in the hospital. He started sobbing and it was all the tears he had bottled up while all those weeks in the hospital. The pain in his heart was just to big to ignore anymore. It was impossible to ignore and it was was there and not going away anytime soon.

End of Chapter (sniff) 13

**A/N: OH, HE LET HER GO!! He never got to say good bye or sorry... what could possibly happen now?! Does the story end with this bitter ending? Find out in chapter 14!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO**


	14. I Can't Believe It

**A/N:_ Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Some where along in the bitterness and would I've stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life..._**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**Recap**

**Zac (sniff) shut Nessa's life support off... how will the gang (sniff) react?**

**Chapter 14- I Can't Believe it**

"_Nessa I have always and forever have loved you... I am so sorry" Zac said, his voice cracking. He did something he had refrained from doing the whole time Nessa was in the hospital. He started sobbing and it was all the tears he had bottled up while all those weeks in the hospital. The pain in his heart was just to big to ignore anymore. It was impossible to ignore and it was was there and not going away anytime soon. _

"Nessa...I always did love you...I am sorry...just so sorry" Zac wailed. He felt his own tears of sadness streaming down his face, warm and dripping off of his face onto his shirt.

"Zac you-" The doctor tried to say.

"DOCTOR!" The nurse in the room shouted, her eyes wide.

"Shh, let me speak. Now Zac it may hurt you but you did the right thing for Vanessa. If you would have left her on life support she may never have recovered. Now if you will excuse me I am being bleeped-" The doctor was interrupted again.

"Doctor, it's the patient!" the nurse insisted.

"What now?" The doctor said, a little annoyed that he kept getting interrupted.

"She's breathing! Her heart rate is normal! Doctor, she alive!" The nurse exclaimed. **(I know what you all are thinking... OH MY GOD YAY!!) **

"OH MY GOD NESSA!" Lily squealed.

"You're alive!" Stella exclaimed.

"Excuse me doctor could we have some time with Nessa?" Zac questioned and the doctor left.

"Nessa...I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but I love you and I'm so sorry. I should have never walked out on you; please forgive me..." Zac said to Nessa, while gently holding her hand. He than slowly leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. With that and much to Zac's surprise, a smile slowly broke out upon the now conscious girl's face.

"Oh, so you are awake now?" Zac questioned giving her a small smile. She giggled;god, it was so good to hear here giggle again.

"Maybe this will wake you up a bit more" Zac said and smirked, kissing her passionately.

"Yes, that did wake me up" Vanessa said softly, managing a smile of her own. The nurse entered to go Nessa some medicine and told them the doctor would arrive shortly. The doctor comes, and starts asking questions.

"Now Miss Hudgens, how do you feel?" the doctor questioned.

"Okay, I guess" Van answered.

"That's good! So-" The poor doctor was cut off again.

"When can she come home?" Zac asked impatiently, not in the mood for games.

"Right well... next week?" The doctor offered.

"Well I can't keep Lily and Stella here much longer, now when can she come home?" Zac asked again.

"Hmm..." The doctor trailed off, deep in thought. He than had it. "2 days?" The doctor offered once again. **(I'm gonna change the time passer)**

Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V&Z&V

It has now been 3 days and Zac and Nessa have just arrived at Nessa's house.

"Alright, we are finally home!" Zac said, before picking V up bridal style. "Now lets get inside."

"Careful, my foot is really sore!" Van warned.

"So now you don't trust me either!" Zac joked playfully.

"No of course is do sweetie!" Vanessa said and grinned.

"So you better watch out, OH NO! CRASH!" Zac said before starting to laugh.

"You better not!" Nessa said, before going into a fit of giggles. The finally get into the house and Zac put Nessa down on the couch.

"Phew!" Zac said, pretending to wipe his brow as if it was hard work.

"Hey, I'm not that heavy!" Vanessa exclaimed before giggling again.

"You aren't?" Zac smirked before laughing again.

"No I'm not!" Vanessa joked continuing to giggle. Lily and Stella came in at that moment.

"Hey Nessa, can I sign your cast?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, me too?" Stella added.

"No way..." Zac said and the girls looked crestfallen. "...Boyfriend takes first priority! But after me, you can sign it" Zac finished, the girls looking happy again. Zac wrote on the cast and it reads...

_Dear Baby V,_

_I love you lots and lots and I am very sorry you hurt your leg! I want you to be mine forever, my little treasure trove! I will always love you forever and ever, till death do us part! Love you... _

_XOXOXO Zac _**(Okay I know we all want to do it...1...2...3! AWWWWWWWWWW) **

"Don't take the whole cast!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to write something too!" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, now it's my turn!" Stella said, gripping the marker in her dominant hand and started writing.

_Dear the best sister in the world,_

_I love you lots and lots! You rock but I was so scared and I thought you were going to die! I hope you get better soon! _

_Love you lots and lots and some more love,_

_Stellz! XOXOXOXO _

While Stella scribbled on the cast, Lily stood over her shoulder, bouncing from one foot to another impatiently waiting her chance to write. Stella finally pulled back and Lily almost jumped up and down with glee.

"MY TURN!" Lily yelled, eagerly grabbing the marker from Stella and started writing.

_Dear Nessa, _

_I love you lots! You are very special to me! Get better soon and you are like a sister to me! _

_Lily XOXOXOXO _

Lily pulled back from her work and sighed with content. Vanessa looked at the three newly written messages over cast, smiling bigger as she read every word.

"Thanks guys, I love you all too!" Vanessa said after looking at the words. Stella and Lily smiled at each other, but soon grew bored.

"Stella lets go outside and play, its boring in here!" Lily suggests and Stella nods by acceding **(Damn another reading word! What the hell these things are stuck in my head!)** with her.

"Thanks Zac, I love you too!" Vanessa said once the little girls were gone.

"I'm glad and I love you too." Zac responded, flashing her that grin that millions of girls swoon over.

"Good now I have something to tell you." Vanessa said mysteriously, as if hiding something.

"Me too!" Zac said in the same tone.

"Alright than you go first" Vanessa urged him, curious.

"I just to say that I'm sorry for storming off and that I do love you lots" Zac said reassuringly, meaning every word.

"Aw Zac, I love you too and I shouldn't have thought that of you, your too nice of a guy!" Vanessa replied to the meaningful words that had come out of Zac's mouth.

"It's okay now what did you have to tell me?" Zac asked with the same amount of curiosity.

"Well um... err..." Vanessa stumbled for a moment looking for the right words.

End of Chapter 14

**Alright, chapter 14 is done! See, I could have never let Nessa die, I would be too heartbroken to write anymore. I still have 23 chapters to go and if you guys were said during this trust me on this. I'm going to do a little foreshadowing. Trust me, more is in store but not until later... hm makes you want to think eh? And one more thing, cliffhanger! Oh yeah I love these things they are fun sometimes!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXO **


	15. Will you?

**A/N: Oh yeah! Let's do this, chapter 15 so 22 chapters to go oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Wish owned Zac... (sigh)**

**Recap**

**Oh my god, Vanessa didn't die. The wailing subsided and she was breathing even after life support was shut off. Vanessa started saying something but was at a lost for words, what was she going to say?**

**Chapter 15- Will you?**

"_Well um... err..." Vanessa stumbled for a moment looking for the right words._

"Well...um..." Vanessa still couldn't find the right words, here mouth and mind failing her.

"Go on Nessa..." Zac had his turn to urge.

"Well look just say it and if you don't want to, I mean you don't have to, later is always good..." Vanessa rambled on not really noticing it.

"C'mon just tell me!" Zac said impatiently just wanting her to get on with it.

"Okay, alright how would I say this... but wouldyouliketomoveinwithme?" Vanessa finished quickly, it all meshed into one word. She said it so fast Zac swore his head spun.

"Whoa, wait... say that a little slower please." Zac said. Vanessa nodded and took a deep breath and said it slower.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"Oh okay yeah I love too!" Zac said elated, but before he could go run up and kiss Vanessa, his phone rang. Phones are such a burden!

"Hello?" Zac answered his phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Zac, it's Mom! We will be home next week on Monday and since today is Wednesday, that gives you four days. We will come to pick up Lily on Tuesday." The voice at the other end of the line said.

"Oh, okay than well pick Lily up from Nessa's." Zac said.

"We will however on Tuesday you all, Stella, Lily, Nessa and you, out for a surprise. So can you please the girls and yourself to go get a nice looking new outfit? You can use your card and I can pay you back. Nessa could help you with the girls." Starla asked.

"Um okay... bye...love you" Zac responded and they both hung up.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked.

"My mother... she said I needed to take you all shopping for a new outfit." Zac groaned. He hated shopping and on many occasions he had to follow Vanessa around the store for endless hours, waiting for her to make up her mind.

"Wow...what for?" Vanessa squealed. She loved shopping.

"A surprise... she didn't even tell me it and anyhow we have to get Lily and Stellz." Zac said.

"Are you going to find them or am I?" Vanessa questioned. Zac just turned and grinned to her.

"No need..." Zac said and cleared his throat.

"LILY, STELLZ IF YOU GET HERE NOW THAN YOU CAN HAVE NEW OUTFITS WHEN WE GO SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Zac yelled, his deep,clear voice echoing through the house. At his yells, the two girls came running.

"Okay, well since its very late you guys should go upstairs and put your pajamas on, you can get new outfits tomorrow." Vanessa added, keeping up with this little bet. The little girls looked at each other in unison and grinned, than looked back at Zac and Vanessa.

"Okay, night night." Lily said through a yawn.

"Night." Stella said and the two left, running upstairs and doing as they were told.

End of Chapter 15

**A/N: Really short chapter...but hey, some episodes are only so long! If an episode is split in two parts, I'll put it into one big chapter for you guys! Yeah no need to waste memory! Now what is this surprise? What could it possibly be? Find out next time!**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXO **


	16. Shop Till you Drop

**A/N: Okay, chapter 16! Oh yeah, 2 more chapters until the halfway point and 21 more chapters of catch up to play**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Recap.**

**Zac was asked to move into Vanessa's house and he accepted! Yay! They need to go shopping, how will that go?**

**Chapter 16- Shop 'till you Drop**

"_Night." Stella said and the two left, running upstairs and doing as they were told._

It's now the next day. Everyone has woken up and gone through their morning activities. The foursome are now out shopping.

"I want to go to Juicy!" Stella exclaimed, loving whatever chance she had to get new clothes from her favorite store.

"Yeah I want to go to Juicy too!" Lily agreed.

"Ooo I like Juicy as well!" Vanessa said, nodding in agreement. Zac looked on confusedly, not really knowing what the hell the girls were talking about. They could have been speaking a foreign language and he would still be this confused.

"Juicy?" He questioned.

"Juicy Couture!" Vanessa exclaimed as if Zac was an idiot.

"Okay... I guess we can go there." Zac said. The three girls looked at each other and grinned, before pulling Zac to the Juicy Couture.

In Juicy Couture...

Lily had found a dress and an accessory that she liked. The dress was pink with ¾ length sleeves. It ended right above the knee. The end of the sleeves and hem of dress was puffed out in little pink puffs. The accessory that she liked. It was an charm bracelet had various charms, ranging from a cute little strawberry to a cupcake that said love.

"I like this dress, it's pink and pretty!" Lily said looking at the dress lovingly.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked her. She nor Zac wanted to have come back later because the girls changed their minds.

"Yep! I'm sure." Lily said convincingly. Vanessa takes the dress off the rack, making sure they had right and grabbed the bracelet. They brought it up the cashier to pay for it. After paying for it, it was Stella's turn. She really hadn't found anything in Juicy Couture that caught her eye.

"How about Abercrombie? Maybe I will something there..." Stella suggested.

Vanessa nodded and they went to Abercrombie. Once inside the store...

"Nessa, look!" Stella exclaimed, pointing to a dress.

"Yeah...?" Vanessa said, looking in the direction of Stella's finger. It was a navy blue shirt, with long sleeves. There was different shades of blue and gray small stripes across bust line. It ended at Stella's waist. The shirt was wrinkled for style, making waves. Off to the side was the infamous Abercrombie moose symbol. The jeans were straight leg, meaning they will make Stella look taller. The were regular wash. She also found arm warmers, which could leg warmers as well. They were white, with patterns of black in like snowflakes.

"Do you like it?" Vanessa asked.

"YEAH!" Stella exclaimed enthusiastically. They took the items and went to the cashier.

After everyone has bought new outfits...

"Who wants to go to Starbucks?" Zac asked the group of giggly girls.

"Okay, but where will I go?" Vanessa asked. She was wheeling herself around in a wheelchair all day, occasionally having Zac push her when her arms had gotten tired.

"Well I'm sure they wheelchair access or a ramp something." Zac said.

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked tentatively.

"Nessa, you're their biggest customer! I'm sure you will be able to get coffee from there one or another." Zac said, grinning at her. **(Another infamous song/ story irony moment... listening to One in a Million by Hannah Montana don't own It just ended actually.) **

"Yeah they will do anything for you, including making room for a wheelchair." Stella added.

"Ha ha... they may even close the place like they did for Zac!" Lily said older, smiling up at her older cousin. Zac started laughing at the remark.

"Lily, shh!" He shushed her."I told you not to tell anyone about that!" He continued.

"Oh well..." Lily sad through her giggles, causing the other two girls to laugh.

At Starbucks...

Everyone has gotten their drink of choice and were now currently occupying a booth. Zac seemed a little jumpy.

"Nessa, I just gotta pick up something for my dad from...um... Diesel! **(Diesel is a store for you people who are totally clueless right now)**" Zac said hurriedly before his cell phone rung.

"Zac if you want to see me, than hurry up or Nessa will get suspicious!" Ashley whispered into the phone. Zac couldn't say anything in front of Nessa, no way.

"Oh hey Dad! Err yeah I am coming! I know you have to be off soon but everything should be okay!" Zac quickly covered. Ashley knew he must have been covering.

"Um okay... meet me outside of Diesel and hurry! I don't wanna caught!" Ashley whispered frantically into the receiver. With that hang up and Zac runs off in a hurry, leaving Vanessa rather confused.

Endof Chapter 16

**OH MY GOD!! Is Zac cheating? I swear Zac, if you are cheating, I do love you and all but if you hurt Vanessa's feelings I will come into this computer and go ninja on your ass right than and there!! So is cheating? What is he going to do with Ashley ? Find out in the next chapter! And Oh my god, I'm listening to Seasons of Love from Rent and did you guys see the performance on Idol gives Back? David A. messed up the words and he only had like ten to sing. He had to sing:**

"**The bridges he burned or the way that she died"**

**and he sang**

"**The bridges he burned or the times that she died" Anyone else noticed that?**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
